Hōō Byōdōin/History
Two Years Prior To The Storyline Two Years Prior to the storyline, when Byoudouin was only in his 1st Year of High School, he was called up to the U-17 Camp. At this time both he and Oni Juujiro stood out in the camp and the two then faced each other in a fierce and violent match. During the match, Byoudouin demonstrates power that he "obtained from a different dimension." Byoudouin hits incredibly powerful shots, including Pirates of the Americas and Snake Charmer of India, both of which he uses to "split" the ball into 6. Oni manages to return Byoudouin's shots, appearing to turn into a Kishin (Ogre God), and the ball makes direct contact with Byoudouin's head, tearing his bandana and leaving a scar. Oni wins the game set 7-6, and Byoudouin is sent to train at the cliffside for a year. Duke used to represent France and was known as "Destroyer" during that time. There's a flashback showing how Duke and Byoudouin first met - Japan and France were to play each other in the World Cup two years ago. Before the match, Byoudouin protected Duke's sister, Chloe, from a falling roof. He was injured badly and as a result lost to Duke, which resulted in Japan getting eliminated from the tournament. Talking to the coaches afterwards, Byoudouin took full responsibility for the loss. When he was about the leave the venue, however, Duke approached him, saying he'd want to fight alongside Byoudouin. Camus is also in audience and comments on how Duke suddenly disappeared after that match. One Year Prior To The Storyline It is revealed by Kazuya Tokugawa that Byodoin was already a 1st Stringer as of last year during his 2nd Year of High School while Tokugawa was a 1st Year High Schooler. At this time, Byodoin crushed the spirits of a confident Tokugawa by brutally abusing him. Byodoin aimed at Tokugawa's chin, causing him to pass out and then instantly hitting a shot to the stomach to wake Tokugawa from the pain. Prior to the match, Byodoin arrogantly tells Tokugawa that he has enough skill to murder him. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Byōdōin is first seen with the rest of the 1st Stringers on their coach as they arrive from their Foreign Expedition. He then commands the rest of the players ranked No.11-20 that when they finish their fun they should gather up at Court 16. As he and the Top 10 arrive at the Court grounds to meet the 2nd Stringers, the Top 10 begin to get restless waiting for the other half of the Top 20 players ranked No. 11-20. With nobody at the court realizing that even members of the Top 20 were being thoroughly pushed by Middle School 2nd Stringers. He and fellow Top 10 member Ryūji Ōmagari question Coach Saitō on why there are middle schoolers in the camp, and decide to just wait for the rest of the 1st Stringers. To everyone at the camp's surprise, the rest of the Top 10 do not return, and the ones that return are in fact Middle Schoolers who managed to defeat Nos. 11-19. Byoudouin and the rest of the Top 10 agree with fellow Top 10 member Kimijima Ikuto on his plan to create a rota that will only have middle schoolers to allow them to challenge the members of the Top 10 for their places for which Byoudouin states shall be done all in one day. Later in the day, Byoudouin notices Kazuya Tokugawa and Echizen Ryoma exhausted from a training session and decides to attack them by hitting powerful serves at them. He first serves one at Echizen which Tokugawa jumps into the path of which sends Tokugawa flying back to the ground. He then serves again at them which shatters the wall behind them. However, upon his last serve aimed at Echizen Ryoma's face with malicious intent (since both players were exhausted without rackets in their hand after their training session), Echizen Ryoga appears out of nowhere just in time and returns the shot skillfully into Byoudouin's hand, saving Ryoma. Byoudouin, later that evening, tells No.3 Watanabe Duke that Ryoga's interference bothered him. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, Byoudouin sits with the Top 10 as they and the rest of the Camp members watch on during the Next half of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers. Byoudouin and the rest of the remaining Genius 10 welcome Atobe into the Top 10 after Atobe and Niou defeat No.s 9 and 10 Ochi and Mouri respectively to take their places. Byoudouin then watches on as Duke leaves Ishida Gin unconscious in their match, and comments that Tohno was always more attached to his badge than the rest of the Top 10 after Tohno suffers a serious injury to his knee during his match. Byodoin is scehduled to play the last match of the Genius 10 Challenge against Tokugawa, in round 7. The match begins with Tokugawa suprising the audience that he is able to hit the Glowing Shot, knocking Byodoin onto the ground and breaking his racket gut. With an intense match going on, the two duel until the score reaches 3-3. At Tokugawa's service game, he managed to get a service ace, which surprises both Duke and Byodoin. Other high schoolers are amazed at Tokugawa's development. With four consecutive service aces, Tokugawa brings the score to 4-3, in his favour. It was revealed by Byodoin, that Tokugawa has obtained The Divine Path of the Asura. The match quickly passes by with the match reaching 6-6. Tokugawa ends up leading with 6-5. He intends to hit a Glowing Shot to win the set only for Byodoin to reveal a similar version of Kijin Aura (his is in the form of a skeletal pirate). Byodoin hits a ball to the wall behind Tokugawa and the impact causes an explosion, causing Tokugawa to collapse (from the explosion). Oni explains that he was planning on passing down all of his techniques to Tokugawa to elevate him to The Divine Path of the Asura, but did not notice that he strengthened Byodoin in the process as well. Tokugawa wins the first 7-6 since the previous ball was out. Despite that, the audience comments that Byoudouin was superior and is worried about Tokugawa. Byoudouin starts attacking with his tennis from another dimension and takes the second set 6-0. Byoudouin keeps attacking and goes through the cycle of knocking Tokugawa unconscious and waking him up again. Tokugawa uses Black Hole to catch up to Byoudouin, the score is now tied at 3-3 in the final set. Byoudouin tries to overcome Black Hole with various techniques, Bull Fighting of the Spanish, Phoenix of Egypt, and Pirates of the World, but without success. Ryoga and Ryoma are rallying with 15 balls. Ryoga hears a sound from the other court and comments on how Tokugawa blocked Byoudouin's Glowing Shot the previous night, saying that playing this soon would be dangerous, but also that he thinks Tokugawa is level-headed enough not to do so. Ryoma remembers Tokugawa's words about how badly he wants to defeat Byoudouin and rushes to the main court. Tokugawa is coughing blood. Byoudouin explains that his (Destructive) Glowing Shot from the previous night injured Tokugawa and that it reduced the time Black Hole could be used. Byoudouin recognizes Tokugawa as a threat and confirms that Tokugawa has indeed become too strong. Oni and Irie are angry with/disappointed in Tokugawa for risking an injury for Ryoma's sake, which Tokugawa justifies by saying that he couldn't let Ryoma's talent go to waste. Tokugawa collapses just as Ryoma arrives. Ryoma essentially challenges Byoudouin and Byoudouin says he'll take care of him once he's through with Tokugawa. Ryoma responds "I'd like to see you try". Tokugawa begs Ryoma not to but in because he still wants to defeat Byoudouin on his own. The match resumes on Tokugawa's match point. Byoudouin serves and even though he's now unconscious again, Tokugawa manages to return it. Byoudouin decides it's time to end Tokugawa once and for all and hits a GS at him. Ryoma recollects about how this is happening because Tokugawa saved him and is about to step in. Atobe stops him and tells him to remember what happened to Kabaji and that if he interferes, he'll get booted from the camp. Ryoma, replies "That's fine with me". Ryoma steps in and returns Byoudouin's GS with his own even larger GS and it grazes Byoudouin's face and makes a hole in the wall behind him. Byoudouin notices the cut on his face and then looks up to see a Samurai standing behind Ryoma and looks stunned. Ryoma tells him "Don't underestimate tennis". Oni and Irie talk about the shot and say: Irie: "Oni..Just now wasn't that..." Oni: "Yeah". Referee comes on the speaker and disqualifies Ryoma from the camp. Byoudouin tells him to wait and serves at him. The serve curves upwards, hits the water tower and makes it collapse, it doesn't hit Ryoma though. Byoudouin comments, saying Ryoma has some luck in life. Ryoma vows to defeat Byoudouin someday, but Byoudouin replies that that's impossible since there will never be a second chance. The next night, Byoudouin and Oni meet in an elevator and get into an argument about whose training methods are superior. When they get out, Byoudouin shows Oni a huge scar on his back that he apparently got abroad to support his claim that kindness is a weakness. Both Oni and Byodoin see that Tohno is rehabilitating and Byoudouin tells Oni to give Tohno back the No. 8 badge. Prior to the U-17 World Cup The head coach takes both high school and middle sdchool representatives to the beach, presumably in the US, and tasks all of them to pick up girls. Byodoin is the last high schooler left while Oishi is the last middle schooler. Oishi follows Byodoin and calls him "boss" (like Duke). Byodoin attempts to pick up a girl from the mafia only to be threatened by a gun (he grabbed her hand forcefully). Byodoin then revealed another one of his techniques, Matryoshka of Russia and hit the tennis ball into the gun, causing the gun to explode in its owners hand. The middle schoolers run away in fear. After the middle Schoolers met up with Ryoma, Oni tells Byodoin about Ryoma and his status as an American Representative. Duke says "It seems he really wants to take you on, Boss." He tells Oni that they shall take on the world. When the Japanese Representatives reach Australia, Byodoin and Oishi are participating in the lottery shuffle picking their Pre-World Cup opponent. Oishi picks Germany. Oishi apologizes but Byodoin calls him "Baldy" and tells him not too worry since its a chance to show the No.1 team what the Japanese team is made of. Category:Character Subpages